


To Give You A Reason

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [24]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was I have a head for business and a bod for sin.</p><p>Spoiler for 3x01 What Doesn't Kill You.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Give You A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was I have a head for business and a bod for sin.
> 
> Spoiler for 3x01 What Doesn't Kill You.

Maura could not help but stare at Tiffany, the argumentative woman at the counter. She knew exactly what it was that compelled her to approach the woman and offer to pay for her coffee and donut; the outfit, it screamed sin, especially on her well-toned figure. When she would not accept the money Maura ordered her drink, handing the cash to Stanley.

Jane stuffed her things in her bag, grabbing her drink and snack

"Civilised people say thank you."

"Yeah, I'm not civilised."

"I'm trying to be nice. Rudeness is genetic."

"Not every hooker as a heart of gold sister."

"Apparently not sister."

Jane smiled at the unexpected come back and walked away from the counter and woman.

Maura took her drink and followed her out. "Tiffany wait."

Jane turned to face the woman she was now in debt to. "Jane. My name is Jane. I'll pay you back as soon as I can get my purse."

"Oh, are you a cop?"

"Detective, yeah. Drug unit now but I'm gonna be in homicide on Monday."

Maura carefully regarded her. "Are you under the sheets?"

"It's undercover. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Maura Isles, chief medical examiner."

Jane was about to push the double doors when Maura lightly tugged at her jacket. "What is it?"

Maura's cheeks began turning an unflattering shade of crimson. "I thought you really were a hooker," she paused. "I was going to ask you to come to my house tonight. I live in Beacon Hill."

"Nice neighbourhood. You should be more careful, inviting strangers in to your home can be dangerous. I could come to your house tonight if you want."

"I'd like that Jane."

"Oh hey, just an observation but you seem nervous, like you’re not great with people."

"I'm not. Unless they're dead."


End file.
